


Villains All Along

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, villains au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Steve and Sharon get tired of having to save everyone all the time and decide to save everyone from themselves. If that means they have to be villains, then that's what they'll do. And if that means they have to kill the people they called their friends, then they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I almost gave up on holding you like this,” Steve said, his breath warm against her neck. She grinned as she leaned back against him, feeling his arm around her at long last.

“I can’t believe you thought I would ever actually die after all this time. Either in Dimension Z or this final push.”

He chuckled and looked over her shoulder at the city below. It was theirs now. After all these decades, it was theirs. “I can’t believe _they_ thought you died. Twice, no less.”

She made a sound of agreement. “And no one seemed to notice how I didn’t age. That’s what offended me most.” She chuckled to herself. “But at least we were able to solidify our base in Asia without raising flags.”

“And with me as Captain America, we were able to get rid of plenty of people who could have opposed us.”

“And they never even suspected,” she laughed. “You were an Avenger, for God’s sake.”

Steve laughed. “Can you imagine how the Red Skull must feel? Thinking he was fighting the Sentinel of Liberty this entire time, only to see that same guy beat the rest of his enemies, take over the country, and install himself as a dictator. Benevolent dictator, but still.” He gave her a tight hug and turned back to the wall. Most of the pictures of Avengers, X-Men, and high-ranking government officials had red X marks over them. He and Sharon had learned better than to leave any of them alive to come back for them later.

Sharon’s voice was wry, amused. “Most of the Americans are fully behind you, though. I think they’ll be behind you until you start charging for wifi.”

Steve shook his head, even though he fully agreed. She made a good point about people’s folly. “It used to drive me up a wall how they could be like sheep. I should be glad of that now.” He frowned, his brows furrowing as he thought back on his time masquerading as America’s Boy Scout. “How they could just destroy themselves in so many ways, always expecting us to save them. As if they always wanted us to save them.”

Sharon moved behind him and put her hands on his hips. “You were the only one who mourned me both times I died. I wouldn’t waste my time saving people who don’t give a crap whether others live or die.” She glared at the wall. She’d spoken to several of the people there at parties and get-togethers with Steve, even gone on missions with some of them. “I won’t mourn them, either.”

He patted her hand with one of his. While most people would think he sought to calm her down, it was more of a gesture of empathy. He’d been surprised how quickly people seemed to forget Sharon’s existence after she’d died. Or gone undercover and had Steve tell people she’d died, at least. “I’m sorry Sam isn’t coming around, though.”

She shrugged. “He’s chained up, locked up, and he doesn’t have powers like you do. More importantly, he’s so convinced he can still save you that he won’t try to kill you.”

“And you can break him before he tries.” 

She grinned. “Sir, yes sir. When Madame Hydra wakes, we can do the same with her.”

He wrapped a hand around her wrist, his lips twisting into a smile as he squeezed hard enough to hurt. It was one of the many things they’d discovered they liked which they’d hidden from others. When they’d first started seeing one another, they’d taken out their frustration with everything by causing pain to one another emotionally, but their relationship had grown stronger as it had turned physical. Bedroom confessions about their frustrations with people had turned into plotting about how they would improve the world, and after laying the pieces for years, playing the parts of good guys, they’d finally made their move. He supposed that hurting each other had brought them happiness and soon, would bring everyone else peace.

“Am I not enough for you, Sharon?”

She pressed herself against him and pulled up her skirt with her free hand. They were still dressed from their inaugural ball. Officially, they were the President and First Lady, but with the other pieces falling into place, he figured they’d soon have to call themselves Emperor and Empress, though they would of course be humble about it for the press. They weren’t actually crazy about the titles, but they did like the power that went with them.

“You’ve got time to prove you are.” Her tone was almost a challenge. 

Steve’s lips stretched into a smile. He let go of her, brushing his fingers delicately against her cheek. “I love you. You know that, right?”

She threaded her fingers through his, not missing a beat as he turned gentle. They didn’t have to hurt one another to be happy, after all. They could enjoy being careful with one another, too. “I know. And I love you. I’d never take over and subjugate the world for anyone else.”

His smile softened. “I’d never become Emperor for anyone else.” He grew somber again as he looked at the wall. “It’s for their own good.” He swayed gently, and the silence between them stretched.

“It felt good, didn’t it?” Sharon said after several minutes. Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Really good.” His voice was just as soft. 

“I think I’m going to enjoy crushing the rest of them.”

He turned her around in his arms. This was the woman who had died twice for their cause, the only one he’d given up samples of the serum for, the only one he wanted to live beside him for as long as he lived. The only one who understood him.

And together, they were going to save the world, even if it meant burning it down first.

His kiss, as he pinned her against the wall, promised all that and more. After all, he had things to prove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff, resistance fighter and possibly leader, has been captured. ... I suck at synopses. But that's basically what happens.

There was only one person in the room, and Steve kept an arm around Sharon’s shoulders as he thought how odd it was that the only thing that separated him, Sharon, and the FBI agent from the famed Natasha Romanoff was a single pane of glass. Precautions had been taken, with multiple cuffs used to keep keep Natasha anchored to both the chair and the table and a drug cocktail that left her drowsy, not sedated as it did with other people. Neither Steve nor Sharon thought it was enough; they had both worked with her enough to distrust Natasha’s supposed weakness.

“For a leader of a terrorist group, she looks pretty good,” the agent mused.

Steve and Sharon turned to look at him until, unnerved by the silence, he glanced at them. His features immediately fell. “I mean, beaten up and defeated. I mean-” He cleared his throat and reset his at-ease position, pointedly keeping his mouth shut.

Sharon sighed. “I’d better talk to her.”

“Sharon...” Steve looked back to Natasha in consternation. True, Natasha seemed out of it, but he’d never known Natasha to be down or out. How many times had she used appearances to deceive her enemies? And now, here she was, a possible leader of the resistance movement against himself and Sharon. No, he wasn’t going to underestimate her supposed weakness.

“Steve. Darling.” She grinned up at him and cupped his cheek with a hand. “She won’t do anything to hurt me. Not now.”

Not now that Sharon was pregnant. It was yet another thing Steve couldn’t underestimate. They’d thought, with her enhancements, that she wouldn’t be able to have children. It had been one of the sacrifices they’d been prepared to make when they’d set out to save the world. And now that Sharon was, by some miracle, pregnant, Steve wondered if he wouldn’t have to sacrifice more than he’d expected. Her body was responding poorly, and after only four months, they’d spent more time with doctors than they had since they’d retired from their superhero lives. With the number of appointments and scheduling changes they’d made, they’d been forced to announce Sharon’s pregnancy to the press. They pointed out that after injuries suffered from Sharon’s last pregnancy, which had been inflicted by the Red Skull and caused her to lose the child, that this pregnancy was extremely delicate.

He set a heavy hand on her waist, stroking her dress with his thumb. He understood what she was saying - Natasha wouldn’t kill an innocent, particularly not a newborn. It had taken some digging, some patience, and a lot of money, but they’d found out about Natasha’s Rose. “If you so much as get dizzy...”

She stood on tip-toe to kiss his bottom lip. “I’ll have you to save me, Rogers.”

He let her go, but his shoulders were tense as he watched her enter the room and sit across from Natasha.

“Long time no see, Natasha.” Sharon’s tone was more than cordial, it was pleasant. Steve frowned. He knew Sharon and Natasha had been close before, but Natasha was no Sam Wilson. Sam believed in the inherent goodness of people; Natasha had never held such illusions. He hoped Sharon could remember that. “Don’t worry. It’s just the two of us. I asked everyone else to take a break.”

Natasha’s eyes were sharp, but only for a moment. If Steve hadn’t been watching for it, he wouldn’t have seen it. Her eyes quickly returned to their drugged stupor. “Sharon?”

“Drop it.” Sharon seemed more amused at the act than alarmed, and Steve rubbed his jaw. “We know about your so-called resistance work. Though we call it terrorism around here. The government has never looked kindly on terrorists.”

Natasha didn’t drop the act. Steve knew she’d stick to it, knew Sharon likely knew, too. But they also knew that Natasha wouldn’t drop the act until she was ready and would continue trying to play them until then. “You’re the ones killing people.”

“Only criminals,” Sharon said lightly. 

“People who disagree with you,” Natasha snapped.

“People who pose a threat to national security.” Sharon’s voice was firm. “A list you’re on, Natasha. We have proof that you’re a terrorist. And we have evidence that you’re one of the leaders.”

Natasha was silent. Her head swayed faintly as she struggled to focus on Sharon.

“You’re too dangerous to let live.”

Behind the glass, Steve frowned. Sharon’s voice hadn’t been firm that time, nor had it been calm. There had been a trace of desperation. A longing. Did she really want one of her old friends back badly enough she was willing to give Natasha a pass?

“Then kill me, Sharon. What’s one more death on your hands?” Sharon took a sharp breath and pressed a hand to her stomach, and Natasha’s eyes widened. She glanced at the window, but her gaze quickly went back to Sharon, who grunted and doubled over.

“Sir?”

Steve let loose a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as the agent spoke. He rolled his shoulders. “Trust her, agent.” That was what he was doing. He’d never been more afraid to do so. If something was wrong with Sharon, with the baby...

Sharon pushed herself away from the chair; it fell with a clang as she stumbled to the door. She moved a couple feet, then dropped to her knees.

Natasha was at her side in a heartbeat. “We’ve got to get you out of here. Just breathe. I’ll get the door.”

Sharon straightened, perfectly fine and seemingly in no pain at all. “Thank you, Natasha.”

Steve gave a nod to the agent. “Get in there. Keep Sharon safe. Arrest Romanoff.”

Natasha stared at Sharon, frozen in place with the small lockpicks still in her hands. Her eyes fell to the hand that Sharon still kept over her lower stomach. “You know I’ll never tell you anything.”

“Steve and I will be sure to tell everyone how much we appreciate your assistance.” Agents rushed in, their runs trained on Natasha. Sharon rubbed her stomach and took a steadying breath. “Only arrest her. Thanks to her assistance, Steve and I will be offering her clemency.”

Sharon and Natasha met each other’s eyes. They knew each other well enough to understand that there would soon be a press release that would talk about how Natasha was not helping the government. The resistance would see it. Some people in the resistance would give up hope. And Natasha would be a prisoner. What neither of them could see was what else the other was up to. They each had suspicions, and those would have to suffice.

Natasha’s lockpicks were ripped from her hands, and the agents slammed her against the wall as they cuffed her anew. She didn’t make a sound; she seemed lost in thought more than anything else.

Sharon, distracted as she was, watched her like a hawk and followed them out of the room. 

Steve stopped her, giving her a fierce kiss and tangling his fingers in her hair before hugging her close. “You had me worried.”

She smiled. “If you do that every time I worry you, I’ll have to do it more often.” She kissed him again, but mentally she was making a note to go to the doctor. She didn’t want to worry Steve about anything serious, but not all of the pain she’d felt with Natasha had been a matter of pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean Grey’s School was a smoldering ruins before him; most of the mutants who could have defended the school hadn’t survived the disease that had mysterious ravaged the school for days. Biological warfare was a classic for a reason.

Steve set his shield on his arm and stepped forward. The only people who would have been spared by the disease were those who could heal and those who were more animal than human. He was curious to see which ones of the latter survived.

As he moved down the drive, men and women in protective gear fell in behind him, armed to the teeth. They were on orders to kill anyone who was still alive, and thanks to Sharon’s Contingency Project from years before, they even had a way to kill Wolverine. If the bastard was still here and not rotting in hell again.

“The only one we need alive is Beast,” Steve reminded them. “Dr. Hank McCoy. As for everyone else, remember what they’re capable of. If you spare someone, whatever they do next is on you.”

He let them surge around him toward the gates and followed at a leisurely pace. Few would appreciate how much work he’d put into turning the Phoenix situation toward his advantage, but it was certainly paying off now.

*

Sharon had to be almost to term, Sam thought darkly when he saw her outside his cell. Like so many of his cells, one wall was almost entirely glass, and he knew from experience that the cell was soundproof as well.

She punched in something on the wall that he couldn’t see, and shortly afterward he heard the speaker over his head crackle to life. “Hey, Sam. How do you like your new accommodations?” 

“I’d like them more if I didn’t have to be here. Come on, Sharon. I know you and Steve-”

She rolled her eyes, and he was struck again by how different she seemed. Gone were the catsuits and hair in a messy bun. Now she was polished, with sleek curls and designer dresses. The old Sharon would never have lived like that, but Sam suspected that there was very little of the old Sharon left. “That again, Sam?”

“What, you think I’m going to give up on you two?”

She smiled softly. “That’s why we love you, Sam. You’d never give up on us. But right now, we’re the ones who aren’t giving up on _you._ ”

“Sharon. I’m not the one keeping somebody in a cage.”

She looked past him to his cell. “Nonsense. It’s a cell, Sam. And a very nice one. Much bigger than the one I had to live in... all those times I was in a cell. You never even saw some of them, did you? You never understood what hell I had to go through.”

“I want to understand,” Sam said, keeping his voice calm. “I want to help you.”

“No, Sam. No, you want to stop us. Steve and I, we’re the ones who want to protect people from going through what we had to go through.”

“You’re killing people, Sharon!”

She shrugged. “Like anyone’s going to miss Zemo?”

“Not just Zemo, Sharon. You know exactly who I mean. You’re killing your friends.”

That earned him a harsh laugh. “Our friends. The ones who didn’t bother looking for me any of the times I was believed dead? The ones who gave up on Steve when they thought _he_ was dead? Yes. What good friends we had.” Her features turned angry, but after a moment she seemed to remember that he was there and forced herself to relax. “We’ve been trying to spare as many as we can, Sam. Honest. We haven’t killed you, we haven’t killed Natasha. We haven’t killed Bucky. You’re our family. We’re going to do our best to protect you. Even if you don’t realize that we have your best interests at heart. We’re only killing people who are threats to national security.”

She pressed a hand to the glass. “We’re helping people, Sam. We’re finally making a world where people aren’t terrified when they send their children to school. Think about that, would you? It hurts us that you won’t listen. We don’t want you to feel like you’re suffering. We just want you to be our friend again.”

She didn’t look at him as she turned off the speaker. Sam yelled at her nonetheless as she walked out of sight.

*

“You’re going to have to talk to Sam,” Sharon exclaimed when Steve walked in. “He just won’t listen to me.”

He grinned at how frustrated she sounded. “He’s not a teenager, Sharon. But sure, I’ll talk to him. I was going to pay him a visit anyway.” He dropped a kiss on her head and fell heavily into the plush couch.

Mollified by the kiss, she curled up beside him. “Sorry. I just wish he’d come around.”

“He will. He’s just gone about things a different way than we have for a long time now. Maybe we can take him somewhere sometime, show him how things have improved.”

She didn’t look convinced, but he knew that the longer she had to mull over something, the more she concentrated on making sure the effort was successful.

“How’s Natasha?”

The name put a smile on her face again. “Good. She’s settled in. If she’s figured out a way to escape yet, she hasn’t used it. We had a talk about the baby. We have a long list of girl names, but very few boys’ names. Looks like we’ll have to go with James.”

He set a hand on her belly, and her smile faltered. He’d pretended it was real for so long that he sometimes forgot it wasn’t. He suspected they both were guilty of forgetting sometimes.

“She’s going to be so pissed off if she finds out there isn’t really a baby,” she murmured quietly.

Steve kissed her cheek. “She’ll never know.” No one did, other than themselves and Sharon’s doctor. After he had given her some of his serum, it had been a miracle she’d conceived at all. The miscarriage had been unfortunate, but given the problems the pregnancy had caused, not unexpected. And they had managed to turn the events to their advantage once again. Natasha, after all, would never kill a pregnant woman, and once word got out to the public that they’d lost their child later on, there would be an outpouring of support. Maybe they would even adopt a foster child, get their numbers up even more.

She rested her hand on his and leaned against him. “How did your meeting at Xavier’s go?”

“Good. Great, actually. Most of them are dead, and Hank’s agreed to help with your health problems. I think we should let him try a while before we kill him. If he does find a way...”

“If he finds a way,” she said slowly, “for me to actually have a child, then I’m taking you straight to Camp David and not letting you loose until we’ve broken every piece of furniture there.”

He laughed and draped an arm around her. 

“You’ll still have to kill him, Steve. Are you sure you can do that?”

He shifted and set his feet on the table. “It means we protect more people. Save more people. I could kill nearly anyone for that.” Of the few where he’d hesitate, even reconsider, none of them were Hank McCoy. They’d been friends and coworkers, not family.

She craned her neck to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you, too, Sharon Rogers.” He stroked her hair. “The press release will go out soon. We sought help for your troubled pregnancy from Dr. McCoy and ran into resistance. Only after several of our people were killed did we retaliate. Dr. McCoy is now in custody, has been informed of why we sought his help in the first place, and has agreed to assist us. We hope we can rely on him to follow through, though we regret the events that led to this moment.” He sighed. “After we kill him we’ll just say that he only pretended to agree so that he could find a way to assassinate us.”

“God, I love when you talk like that.”

He smiled and tugged gently at her hair. His smile turned wolfish as he heard the moan in her throat.

She pulled away. “You go talk to Sam. I’m going to go upstairs and see if I can get in touch with Ian, see how he’s doing.” She grinned. “You know how he is when he thinks people are coddling him. Which means I’ll have plenty of time to get ready for you. If you’re interested...”

He shoved her to the side and stood to snap a salute. “See you in twenty minutes top, ma’am.”

She laughed as he headed to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to solve a problem. It doesn't work like he planned.

Steve passed Sam’s cell with little more than a nod. Though he often dropped by to talk and, yes, try to convince Sam to join them, that wasn’t the purpose of his visit today. 

Natasha was in a cell at the end of the hall. Steve gave her a nod and lifted the metal flap in her door to shove the tray through.

“How’s your day been, Nat?”

She picked up her tray and spared him a look of utter unconcern. “Negotiations with NATO were tricky, but I managed.”

Steve grinned and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. “We abolished NATO a couple weeks ago, actually. I’m sure you’ll find some other mission in life.” 

She tensed; it was the only sign that she was surprised.

He waited as she studied her food. She was always cautious; she probably suspected there was poison in it. They’d had her as a prisoner for months, and she still checked every meal they gave her. “Want me to get Sharon to eat with you?” he offered.

She made a face and picked up her fork. “That isn’t necessary.”

Ah. He straightened. “She told me you two had a falling out of sorts.”

“A disagreement, more like.” She poked at her mashed potatoes. 

“She wants you to be her friend, you know. It’s why she won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Natasha’s eyes flashed. “Friends don’t keep friends in cells, Steve. Friends don’t pretend to be friends for years all while plotting to ruin everything you’ve worked for and kill off all your real friends.”

Steve huffed a laugh. He held up a hand. “Not all. I’m not going to kill Bucky. But... he’s not your friend right now, is he?”

She stared at him, curious. Her fork twirled in small circles over her steak. For prisoners, she and Sam ate well.

“Winter Soldier,” he said.

“I know who the Winter Soldier is,” she responded, her voice calm. “Why should he matter to me?”

Steve shrugged. “It isn’t my secret to tell.” He tilted his head at her. “Really. If you’d wanted to know so badly, I’m surprised you didn’t look into it yourself. Maybe you knew better than to turn over that particular rock.”

Her eyes turned a shade darker, and she stuck a bite of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

He straightened. “You should know. Since we used to be teammates. We bombed Utopia. Your resistance was hiding there, wasn’t it?”

She swallowed. “No one can bomb Utopia. Planes can’t even get near it.”

Steve shrugged. “You’ve been here a long time, Nat. Things have changed. For what it’s worth, Sharon didn’t know about it until it was too late.”

Natasha took another bite of her potatoes. “I thought you and Sharon told each other everything. You two worked so closely for so long. Only able to trust each other, apparently.”

“And Sam,” Steve corrected. “We just didn’t tell him what we were up to. You know how those do-gooder types are.”

She stared at him as if wondering if he was joking.

He grinned. He let the silence stretch.

She took a bite of her steak.

She had to be wondering why he was still here. He shifted his weight. “She really does care about you, you know.”

Natasha made a face. “Funny way of showing it.”

“She cares about you. She doesn’t want to be stupid about it. We both know what you’re capable of.”

Natasha made a sound in her throat that could mean anything.

“Want me to tell her anything?” There was a touch of hope in his voice, and he quickly set his lips together in a tight line.

She smirked at him. “Tell her I said not to keep her friends in cages.”

His face fell, and he gave a slow nod. “I’ll pass it on,” he promised. He turned to leave, listening to her fork clink silently against the tray as she ate.

In a couple hours, he told himself, after the poison had seeped into her system, he would tell Sharon what he had done. As much as he loved her, loved that Sharon wanted a friend, Sharon was pragmatic enough to see that they would never, ever be able to trust the Widow.

He huffed a silent laugh to himself again as he climbed the stairs. Maybe Natasha would know who Bucky was in the afterlife.

* * *

“You did _what?_ ” Sharon’s voice was low, dangerous, and Steve smiled softly to himself as he rubbed her shoulders. He liked her when she was angry with him; it meant he had a fun night ahead.

“Poisoned Natasha,” he repeated. She glared at him, and he shrugged his shoulders. “She was obscuring your judgement.”

Her features darkened, but she didn’t argue. One of the things he’d come to love most was how cold and rational she could be.

She pulled away from him, and he felt a seed of doubt as she strode to the door. Perhaps he had gone too far this time.

Sharon stopped in the doorway and threw a glare over her shoulder. “You coming?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

She nodded pleasantly to each of the workers she passed and made pleasant chitchat with more than a few. He slipped his hand into hers and followed her lead. They were just the quintessential, all-American couple, out to stretch their legs and enjoy each other’s company.

They’d played the roles long enough that they had become natural years before, and yet Steve wasn’t surprised when Sharon led the way to the small, underground prison. She probably wanted to pay her respects to Natasha, and he grit his teeth. If she was getting sentimental, they’d have to have a talk later.

But she stopped in front of Sam’s cell. She rapped her knuckles against the glass to wake Sam, then crossed her arms and stood, watching him and tapping her foot. She turned to Steve. “Get Natasha’s body.”

Steve looked at her curiously but went to Natasha’s cell. This was the tricky part; Natasha hadn’t survived as long as she had by being easy to kill. He checked her breath, checked her pulse. Nothing. Satisfied, he threw her over his shoulder and went to see what else Sharon had in mind.

Sam’s eyes widened.

“No one lives forever, Sam,” Sharon said slowly. “Except me and Steve.” She smiled. “And we’re going to leave Natasha with you to remind you of that. For as long as it takes.” She nodded to Steve, who raised his eyebrows. He didn’t dare tell her right now that he was impressed by how cold she was.

After a moment, he opened the door to Sam’s cell. Sam glanced at the door as if about to run, and Steve grinned. “You can try if you want.” He tossed Natasha’s body through the doorway, and Sam flinched at the sound of the body hitting the ground. “But could you really leave Nat alone like that?”

“Plus,” Sharon added, “you wouldn’t get far. If you try to escape, you will be shot and possibly killed. If you take too long to do our bidding, maybe we’ll kill you anyway.” She shrugged. “Steve took my best friend away from me. Why shouldn’t I take his?” She smirked and nodded to Steve.

He closed the door and set the automatic locks. She held out her hand, and he took it and led the way back to the bedroom. Unlike their walk to the cells, this time, Steve only gave the people they passed terse nods.

When they were alone again, he spun and pinned her to the wall. His kiss was rough and demanding. “That was impressive,” he told her. “And a little scary.”

She laughed softly, her lips already faintly swollen. “We don’t need friends. You and me will always be enough.” She leaned forward and nipped his chin; her foot traced a path up the outside of his leg. “Fuck me like we’ve killed them all.”

He groaned. “Even Sam?”

She nodded. “Even Sam. _Especially_ Sam.”

His hips pushed against her, and she gasped. 

She looked up at him and bit her lip.

“I can do that,” he breathed.

* * *

Security woke them in the morning. Natasha and Sam were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted for Sharon Carter Appreciation Month!


End file.
